


With A Little Help From My Friends

by AndreaLyn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: For months, Kyle hasn't been getting laid thanks to a massive government conspiracy. After listening to him bitch about it one time too many, Alex and Michael propose a solution to his issue.





	1. Chapter 1

It happens because they’re drunk, on the third consecutive week of investigations into a massive government conspiracy and Kyle hasn’t been laid in four months. He’s had just enough to drink that his filter has slipped away and that’s what led to this mess (if you can call it that).

“And it’s fine for you two,” he complains, spilling beer on the table nearby. “You guys just go back to your motel room and fuck, but I have a serious case of blue balls.” He misses the exchanged look between Alex and Guerin, but if he’d seen it, he’d see the consideration and the thoughtfulness there.

Sometimes, he misses the early days when they were still figuring their shit out, because once they decided to actually get together and date, they’ve been insufferable, which means that Guerin is always on these road trips. It’s not the worst thing, because that lockpick brain of his comes in handy, but it makes Kyle jealous that they both got a lockpick, but it’s Alex who got the orgasms out of this deal.

He has another beer with dinner once he’s done with his sad-sack rant about how he’s alone and not getting laid. It leaves him feeling a little better, but it’s still going to be a really sad evening where he debates jerking off in the shower, which is already problematic because they room next door to one another to be close enough for safety and the walls are always way too thin. 

Honestly, at this rate, he’s almost ready to ask them to go grab another drink just so he can get off, the way he vacates when he knows they’re planning to knock boots.

This is what his life has come to.

Alex pays their dinner bill and they head back to the motel, with Kyle feeling frustrated and buzzing from the beer. He doesn’t get far before Alex and Guerin catch up to him, and Alex gets his arm before he can head inside. 

“Michael has a sixer, you mind if we hang out in your room?”

Kyle looks at them warily, because usually they head back to their own room to fight or fuck or reminisce about the past. Whatever they do, it’s not his business, but it’s not like he had any actual plans, so he might as well let them in.

“I was gonna take a shower, but sure, you can crash,” he allows, gesturing to the terrible twin beds. “Mi bed bugs es su bed bugs.”

He strips off his belt and shirt, but before he heads into the bathroom, something really weird happens. 

“Kyle,” Alex says, in his ‘we’re going to war voice’, so it must be serious. “Really take your time cleaning up, okay? Make sure you really, really take your time.”

“Yeah, Mom,” Kyle replies, giving Guerin a concerned look like he thinks Alex just got body-snatched or something, but Guerin is looking coolly amused, sipping from his bottle of beer. 

Maybe they should have been way more careful with the artifact they’d dug out today from one of his Dad’s storage lockers. Maybe it has some weird mental ability to genuinely fuck you up and make you say weird things to your buddies. 

He puts it aside and showers, debating whether he should knock one out, but decides against it. He’s about to get out when Alex’s weird warning echoes in his head and he takes a little extra time, wondering if this is some kind of comment about his hygiene, which is impeccable (to the degree that he definitely drives one town over to get some manscaping and pedicures done, but only because he likes to treat himself).

Grabbing a towel, he wraps it around his waist and wipes the steam from the mirror, cursing when he realizes he didn’t bring a change of clothes in with him. 

He hesitates at the door because he can hear low voices in conversation, but the television isn’t on. So what does that mean? They’ve been hanging out in his room creepily, just waiting for him? He kind of figured that hanging out meant putting the game on in the background or something, not whatever this is. He opens the door and braces himself like it’s invasion of the body snatcher time again.

“We have a solution for your problems,” Alex says. He’s sitting on his bed and Guerin is hovering nearby, looking deeply amused by something. Kyle, standing there in only a towel, isn’t sure he wants to look to the door and see the hooker that they probably bought him. 

“My problems?” Dinner feels so far removed now that he’s had a shower to clear the cobwebs and it takes a minute for that to register. “What, you mean my bitching about getting laid?”

“That’s the one,” Alex agrees, his eyes fixed on Kyle. 

“Look, I appreciate the concern, but the last time you tried to be my wingman failed miserably,” Kyle reminds him, “and the kind of woman who’d willingly come back for a one-night stand at this place without me paying for her isn’t the kind I want to be sleeping with. I’d catch something.”

“That,” Guerin says, sprawling on the bed behind Alex, raising his brows at him, “wasn’t the plan. Although, now that he says it…”

“No,” Alex cuts him off, his gaze still fixed on Kyle. “We’re the plan.”

Kyle squints at him for a hot minute, because did he just say…? 

“No offense,” Kyle says, “but I don’t get fucked by guys and you’re my best friend from childhood,” he tells Alex.

“Yeah, we know,” Alex says. “We have a solution,” he says, which is all the warning he gets before Guerin is crossing the room and getting on his knees in front of Kyle. 

“You know how Isobel wanted you to take off your shirt with her powers?” Guerin asks from his knees, while Alex holds back both of Kyle’s arms before he feels his towel being tugged off, like some kind of ghost presence is yanking it off. 

“Okay, that’s weird,” he breathes. “So uh...what’s…”

“I’m gonna blow you,” Guerin says. “Then, what was it we said?”

“Kyle fucks you, I rim him,” Alex replies, like they’ve been talking about this. When have they been talking about this? “You never have to get fucked or fuck me, and I promise, Michael’s great with his mouth.”

“Didn’t happen to do it for you, but I did shave, so you won’t even need to experience the beard burn.”

Kyle feels like he needs to be arguing this more, but he’s currently so _confused_ by this latest turn of events and there’s a part of him that’s genuinely impressed with the thought Alex has put into this to make a super gay threesome into somehow not-too-gay for the straight guy involved. 

It’s like a weird joke…

A gay guy, a bi, and a straight man walk into the bedroom and have a lot of sex. No punchline, just a lot of orgasms (he hopes).

He’s standing there, naked, Guerin on his knees and sliding his calloused fingers up and down Kyle’s thighs. That’s when Kyle decides that if he closes his eyes, a mouth is a mouth, and he can even pretend it’s a woman when his hand is buried in Guerin’s curls.

He must be really desperate, because he breathes out, “Yeah,” and that’s all the permission they need. 

Alex stays behind him, but he wraps his palms flush against his hips and holds him in place as Guerin steadies himself, getting his hand on Kyle’s dick and working his mouth inch by inch over the head, taking his time to get acquainted. Kyle closes his eyes and tips his head back, trying not to wonder about how they even started talking about this, never mind figuring out the exact right logistics to make this work for Kyle. 

Maybe Alex is into way kinkier shit than Kyle ever gave him credit for.

With Guerin on his knees, Kyle’s dick in his mouth, there’s blissful silence and Kyle definitely has gone stupid with his abstinence, because he thinks it’s a good idea to say, “So this is how you get him to shut up,” when Guerin’s teeth are positioned in such a precarious place.

Either he’s too determined to uphold a good cocksucking reputation or he actually doesn’t hate Kyle deep down because he doesn’t get his dick bit off for the comment, which means that Kyle definitely owes him one. 

“Isn’t he good at this?” Alex’s voice is silken and smooth, like he’s been waiting to brag about his boyfriend to Valenti when he’s got him hooked in with his arms around his elbows, which effectively means he can’t bolt away even if some belated homophobic urge coursed through him. “The first time he had his mouth on me, I didn’t realize it could feel so good.”

Honestly, Alex whispering filthy things in his ear should be a turn off, but he guesses that it’s been so long that he really doesn’t know how to function properly anymore, because Guerin really is good with his mouth. He’s attentive and slow, like he fully intends to take Kyle apart piece by piece, starting with the way he’s teasing the tip, tongue applying hard pressure before he sucks, his hands free to work his balls. Every time Kyle attempts to even so much as budge, he can’t, because Alex’s doing a bang-up job holding his hips in place.

So, no fucking Guerin’s mouth, from the looks of it. 

“Let him work you,” Alex murmurs, his breath soft against Kyle’s neck, where he’s speaking. “He always knows when you need more, he’ll get you begging for it.”

There’s a flash of mischief in his eyes as Guerin glances up at him and Kyle knows exactly what that look means.

He wants to make Kyle _beg_ and Kyle’s willing to take the challenge head on, because he doesn’t beg for anyone in bed. 

So, it’s on.

Guerin starts to work his dick with his curled palm, where his mouth isn’t, his fingers loosely touching so that there’s just the hint of a callous, a friction he’s not used to. Just when he thinks Guerin’s going to take him deep, he slides off and just works at the tip, nuzzling with slow kisses, the barest of breath, and with his hand lazily stroking him, Kyle shuts his eyes tight and reminds himself that he doesn’t beg, he won’t beg…

“Tell him what you want,” Alex says.

Fuck it. “C’mon,” he growls at Guerin, reaching down to bury both hands in his curls. “Harder.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Guerin murmurs, the words kind of lost to his dick when he tightens the grip of his hand and gives him a few hard pumps before his hand falls back to slide up the back of his thigh near his ass, swallowing Kyle deep in one motion, then easing back to a lot more normal strokes with his tongue.

If Kyle possessed more brain cells at this precise moment, he’d quip about aliens having deeper throats than humans, but his sarcastic comments are going to have to wait.

He’s getting a blowjob from Michael Guerin and he really doesn’t hate it.

His fingers tighten in Guerin’s hair and he can feel his body tensing up. 

“Alex, tell him, shit,” he babbles, since he doesn’t want to distract Guerin from what he’s doing and he also knows who wears the pants around here. Well, at least, who gives the orders. “Tell him I’m almost…”

“Go ahead,” Alex encourages, kissing a pattern down Kyle’s neck as his palms grip his hips harder, and forcibly pushes him deeper into Guerin’s mouth without him expecting it. Alex does that a few more times, effectively fucking Guerin’s face with Kyle’s dick and it’s….

Shit, that’s good, that’s what it is. The sudden burst of warmth and pressure wrapped around his dick makes him come like a shot, a moan tripping off his lips that he’d be embarrassed about, but at least he didn’t go moaning anyone’s name.

It takes a second before he can come back to himself, especially when Guerin slides his mouth off his dick after swallowing, applying more pressure than he needs to, and Kyle is just lost. 

Kyle is breathless, not sure how they expect him to be ready to fuck anyone after a blowjob like that, but there’s one pressing thing he needs to make clear before they can do anything else.

“I’m not gay,” he says, like he needs to make sure everyone is on the same page. “Okay? It’s been a minute and I need this and I appreciate the help, but I’m not, you know…”

“Embrace the bisexual lifestyle, man,” Guerin says with a blissful grin, licking Kyle’s come from his lips which is causing all kinds of weird feelings for him, because he kind of thinks that’s sexy? Oh god, he thinks that’s a bit of a turn-on. 

It gets worse when Alex crosses the space and kisses Kyle’s come off Guerin’s mouth, a deep, filthy kiss that would’ve had someone’s mother on your case for inappropriate behavior, and right now, Kyle feels like his whole world has pivoted on its axis. Alex pushes harder until Guerin’s back hits the wall, the old TV rattling, and while Kyle is still unsure about this whole thing, he also doesn’t want to get ignored.

“Hey!” he snaps, reaching down for his discarded towel to ball it up and throw it at Alex’s head. “I’m still here.”

Guerin pushes Alex away slightly, a hand on his shoulder and peers past him to Kyle, his gaze sliding down to his dick to study it with a long, heated look that should have him embarrassed and hiding away, but he’s got no reason not to be proud. 

“Yeah, but your little friend’s still missing,” he quips, reaching into Alex’s pants to start stroking Alex’s dick, like he’s designated himself Michael Guerin: Giver of Orgasms. Alex doesn’t seem to mind, from the way he closes his eyes and lets out a sound that Kyle could’ve gone his whole life without hearing.

They played in sandboxes together when they were little, they went camping through their pre-teen years, and yeah, Kyle bullied the shit out of Alex during his teen years, but this is still a huge swing in the other direction for him even though he’s grown since then.

“Get hard and we’ll pay attention to you again,” Guerin negotiates.

Fine by Kyle, because two can play this game. He bends down to grab the lube that’s been peeking out of Alex’s coat, holding it up and tossing it to Guerin. “Or,” he counters, “get Alex to get you ready and by the time you are, I’ll fuck you.” 

Alex looks at Guerin considerately, then back to Kyle. “I think maybe I had the order of this wrong,” he says, watching Guerin set the lube aside. Kyle furrows his brow, trying to vault his orgasm-saddled brain to remember what Alex had said earlier. 

He’d fuck Guerin, then Alex would….

 _Oh_.

“On the bed, face down,” Alex orders. 

Kyle feels like he could be sarcastic, give back as good as he gets, but honestly, he thinks Guerin did something with his brain, because he’s so blissed out, Alex could ask him to stick a plug up his ass and he’d just ask, “for how long?” He crawls onto the bed and drags his hips in a slow rocking motion against the shitty bedspread that he will never take a blacklight to, realizing now why Alex had been so adamant about his personal cleanliness.

“How long have you been planning this?” Kyle asks, glancing over his shoulder to see Alex being stripped of his shirt by Guerin.

Alex raises both eyebrows at him. “How long have you been complaining about not getting laid?”

“Knew you always wanted me,” Kyle lets out a smug huff. 

“We both have eyes,” Guerin says, still wearing all his clothes and at least Alex has his shirt off, because if Kyle is going to stay the only naked one in this room, things will start to get awkward. “It’s your personality that needed some time catching up.” 

He feels the pressure of Alex’s hand on his back pushing him down, at the same time as he hears Guerin quietly asking Alex how he wants to do this. “Alex, you really should take it…”

“After,” is Alex’s sharp reply. 

Kyle knows exactly what they’re talking about and he looks back in time to see the way Guerin trails his palm along Alex’s leg from where he’s sliding forward onto the bed to pin Kyle there with his hands, teeth nipping at his ass, which makes him rock forward against the comforter. Two minutes ago, he would’ve sworn he’d need more time to get going. Turns out, that’s definitely not the case.

He teases around his ass for at least five minutes, laying kisses along the cleft of his ass, back over his glutes, working his tongue close and just when Kyle thinks it’s time, he slides away. Kyle lifts his head when he feels like his frustration outweighs the awkwardness, and sees Guerin with his fingers tangled in Alex’s hair (the bad hand, the one Kyle hasn’t asked about, but intends to), and the other sliding up and down Alex’s back.

Then, Alex _breathes_ hot air against him, a push of air pressed up against his hole and then his tongue slides in. “Fuck,” he gasps, forehead hitting the bed as he tries to remember the last girl who’d done this for him. 

He has to go a long, long way back for that. 

Alex takes his time with it, like he’s been honing his craft for a very long time. He works his tongue around Kyle’s entrance for a long while, and slides his tongue in to delve in with careful strokes, working patterns and he swears to god, he feels Alex spell out Kyle’s name with his tongue as he digs his hand into the meat of Kyle’s ass as he buries his face and eats him out with reckless abandon.

It’s not Alex, he tells himself, it’s just a mouth, it’s a hot, talented, amazing mouth. 

If he’d been begging before with Guerin, he finds himself on the edge of it again with Alex, in disbelief that somehow he’s managed to score himself a night of this. He rocks his hips forward when Alex grabs him and hauls him back against his lips, his tongue, and another sharp breath pushes out against the wetness from Alex’s tongue, but then, then, instead of giving Kyle a hand and jerking him off, Alex proves that he’s as much of an asshole as ever.

“Kyle,” Alex warns.

“What? Fuck you, Manes, what?”

“Don’t come,” he says, reaching around to squeeze the shaft of his dick, enough to stop him from getting to that point where Alex won’t be able to stop it. It’s torture, it has to be, because Alex has been working him over and now he’s not going to let him come?

Fuck the both of them. This isn’t a solution, this is some kind of elaborate revenge scheme intended to make Kyle suffer -- yeah, with orgasms, but he never said it had to make sense.

“Why not?” Kyle demands, a little annoyed by how angry and desperate he sounds.

“You need to fuck Michael,” Alex reminds him. 

Right, yeah, he vaguely remembers that part of the bargain and the thought of tight wet heat around his dick makes him reach down to prevent himself from coming, his body swimming with sensations he’s never experienced before. He’s never gone this long without coming with a woman, never drew out the experience like this. 

“He’s not naked,” Kyle manages breathlessly, while Alex is digging out a condom from his pocket, reaching for the lube. 

He’s dying. He has to be. He’s never screwed around with edging before, but Alex seems to want him to experience it, because he feels like he’s been hard for at least ten minutes and Guerin isn’t even undressed, which means he’s not going to get to fuck him just yet. No, he has to watch him get prepared, _wait_ for a chance at release. 

Alex glances at Kyle, then smirks at Guerin. “I think he wants to see you get naked.”

Guerin yanks off his shirt, which makes his curls go wild, falling everywhere, but he just stands there and lets Alex do the rest, which involves him getting right in there, hauling him closer by his belt-buckle before he unclasps it, yanking it out and letting it clatter to the ground. Yet again, they’re staring at each other like they’ve forgotten that Kyle is there, but seeing as Kyle is occupied with not coming (Alex’s orders), he lets it slide.

He can see that Alex is distracted and Guerin’s noticing. There’s this breath thing, this exhalation that shakes as he watches Alex watching him and if he were in his right mind, Kyle would be fascinated with how completely taken to pieces Guerin is around Alex. 

When Alex strips off Guerin’s jeans, Kyle discovers a brand new fact.

“No underwear, huh?”

“I might have changed before dinner,” Guerin admits, and tugs his lower lip into his mouth as he gives Alex a come-hither waggle of his brows, collapsing on the bed with his knee bent, fully erect, and expectantly waiting. 

For what, he finds out soon as Alex crawls in after him to press his body flush to Guerin’s, slicking up two fingers to ease them into him, rocking his hips against Guerin’s body in a slow drag. Kyle’s standing there naked, needing, and left out. They didn’t exactly give him a handbook of what he ought to be doing in the middle of a threesome when the guy he’s about to fuck is getting prepared. 

Does he help? Does he give encouragement?

This is a bad time for a water break, but his aching dick says even that’s not gonna happen. Instead, he reaches for that condom that Alex got out, rolling it on so there isn’t a second’s delay when Guerin’s ready for him.

“Hey,” Guerin mumbles against a lazy kiss Alex is distracting him with, “it’s good, I’m good, let’s give the good doctor a break.” 

Alex tips his head back to look Kyle over. It strikes Kyle that right now, Alex looks prettier than some of the women he’s slept with. His cheeks are flushed, his hair is messy, strands of it falling over his forehead, and he leans down for one last hard kiss before he pushes himself off Guerin, looking like he’s reluctant to do it, but a promise is a promise, and they’d said that they would help him out.

For all that Kyle’s been desperate for this, he now finds himself confronted with the unknown. “Do I just…”

“C’mon, man,” Guerin encourages as he flips himself over so that he’s on his stomach, reaching back to slap his ass. It gets Alex hissing in a breath and even Kyle feels another stirring in his dick, because from here, that long line of Guerin’s back, his curls, and his ass are a great picture, even with the extra body hair that’s reminding him this isn’t his average fuck. “You telling me you haven’t ever wanted to fuck a girl in the ass? I’m ready for you, do your best.”

Well, when he puts it like that.

He’s been dripping pre-come and he doesn’t need to slick himself up, but he takes his time as he gets his hands on Guerin’s ass and pushes his dick inside of Guerin’s ass, which is tight as fuck and from this angle, Kyle can half-pretend he’s just met a really toned woman with great hair. 

“That’s it,” Guerin has to go and ruin it with that rough, sex-ready voice. Ruined, or pushing Kyle on, because he doesn’t stop once he’s buried his dick inside him, the slap of skin cutting through the sound of heavy breathing as he fucks him. 

He’s about to ask how Alex is going to get off when he glances over in time to see Alex with his hand down his unbuttoned jeans, rapidly jerking himself off as he watches Kyle fuck his boyfriend. Kyle notices that he hasn’t taken the pants off, probably won’t because that means taking his prosthetic off, and he’s noticed that’s not something he does around Kyle, but it’s not going to stop him from taking care of himself. 

Kyle snaps his hips forward again, nails digging into Guerin’s hips, and the last forty-five minutes of pleasure and torture come rushing back and wash over him when Guerin squeezes his ass around his dick and that hot, tight, pressure makes him go off. 

(He’s trying not to keep score, but in the back of his mind, 0 for 2 isn’t great when it comes to unexpected climaxes)

Kyle collapses with his forehead on Guerin’s back, feeling his muscles moving as Guerin slides his hand under his body, tipping his head to the side to look at Alex, catching his eye. Kyle’s too blissed-out to care what’s happening, but he vaguely registers them talking to each other.

“That time you used way too much nail polish remover and you sucked it off my fingers…” That’s Alex, which means that they’re having some kind of nostalgia fest here, or more realistically, they’re trying to urge each other on to some kind of mutual climax, which would actually be really impressive.

Kyle keeps his forehead pressed to Guerin’s back, still buried in him, not moving, but not helping.

Guerin and Alex seem to know what they’re doing.

“When you wake me up in the morning,” Guerin gasps and his back arches up as his hips rock down, “and you kiss me awake, or better...blow me and then get me a coffee.”

“...when you wear that stupid belt and no underwear…”

“...how you grab my hair, fuck, _Alex_. Now?”

“Soon,” Alex pants. “2008,” he says. “Emporium. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Guerin replies, and it’s like that flips a switch. The both of them keep fucking their own hands; Alex comes first Guerin only about five seconds later. 

That bedspread is definitely ruined and Kyle’s just happy for the second bed in the room. 

When they’re finished with him (and it genuinely feels like they’ve worked him hard and put him to pasture), Kyle barely manages to get the condom off and a pair of sweatpants on before he collapses in the second bed, watching as Guerin and Alex get dressed so they can head next door to their room.

“Hey,” Kyle says, fumbling to figure out the etiquette after something like this. 

He’s definitely not going to complain about needing to get some at tomorrow night’s dinner, so score one for the plan working?

“Thanks?” he offers. “That uh, that didn’t suck, apart from the parts where it was meant to.”

“Another satisfied customer,” Guerin boasts, draping his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “You’re not so bad yourself, Valenti. Definitely the second hottest man I’ve ever had fuck me.” He’s working his tongue over his lower lip, but his attention is on Alex, making it absolutely clear who he means (as if people from space couldn’t see it). 

Kyle isn’t a guy who’s ever blushed in his life, but Guerin is making him feel like he might start.

“Look, I know this whole hunt for the truth thing wrecks normalcy,” Alex says once he’s pushed Guerin out the motel door, “but if you ever get that desperate again, we’re only a knock away.” 

Alex closes the door behind him and suddenly, it’s way too quiet.

It leaves Kyle alone with his thoughts and the realization that he didn’t actually hate that. He reaches for one of the beers Guerin left to take his mind off the little idea in his head that whispers that he could go back for more. It’d be a lot easier than going out and finding someone else, because in their current situation, who can you trust?

He has the feeling this is the start of a slippery slope, but honestly? Kyle’s too satisfied to give a shit about anything but falling asleep and not worrying about his blue balls, which is a relief after months of that. 

Weird as it is, he might be willing to go with this, at least for a while. They did only scratch the surface tonight, it’d be rude not to see what else Guerin and Alex might have up their sleeves.

* * *

One week later, they’re finished eating dinner at the latest shitty diner in a string of shitty diners. Kyle pays the bill and spends a few moments debating going to the local dive bar to see if he can find someone to pick up. He could hit up Tinder and find a complication-free hookup. He could do any number of things, but instead, he takes another step down a road that’s going to be fraught with complications.

“So,” he says, too casually. “You guys free tonight?”

“I’m pretty sure we’re flexible,” Guerin says with a cheeky smile while Alex sucks on the straw of his milkshake, not taking his eyes off Kyle’s mouth. 

It turns out that yeah, they both definitely are.

Kyle might just get used to this solution to his problems, if it keeps being so good.


	2. the museum code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Michael and Alex developed their system of riling one another up with talk of the museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little addendum comes courtesy of [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly) because, well, I'm weak.

When they get back together, there’s a long period when both Michael and Alex decide that it’s probably a good idea if they don’t have sex.  
  
“With the search for alien artifacts, and things being so tense between us, I don’t want us to go right back to old habits,” Alex says, cautiously, like he’s sure that Michael is going to argue with him. Strangely enough, Michael’s completely on board because Alex is right. For the first little while, they probably should abstain and figure out who they are as boyfriends instead of falling into the trap where they have sex instead of talk.  
  
It’s a good idea, but it’s one that comes with a few downsides.  
  
Namely that they’re sharing a motel room on the road, often sharing a bed, and it’s started to kill Michael that he can’t reach out and touch Alex the way he wants to. They didn’t say that they would _never_ sleep together again, only that they needed to cool things off for a while.  
  
Unfortunately, putting the brakes on their sexual relationship is leading to more frequent cold showers than he likes.  
  
“Look,” Michael finally says, “we don’t have to have sex, but what if we did something close?”  
  
Alex raises his brows. “I’m listening.”  
  
“Mutual masturbation. I mean, I know you’re doing it in the shower because I can hear it and then it gets me going so badly that I’m pretty much coming in the same place as you are ten minutes later, so why not just do it together?”  
  
He hopes he doesn’t look desperate, but he feels it. If he can’t get his hands on Alex, then he needs the next best thing of being able to see Alex when he comes, hearing him mouth Michael’s name. Call him selfish, but he wants to have his cake and eat it too.  
  
Lucky for him, Alex seems more than keen to agree. “Yeah. Yes,” he says.  
  
The next night after they finish dinner with Valenti and head back to the motel room, they settle on separate beds. Michael’s fingers twitch to help get Alex’s pants off, but instead he focuses on taking himself in hand.  
  
The distance helps, because there’s no immediate impulse to reach across the space and get his hand on Alex’s dick to bring him off instead of focusing on his own. It’s a little awkward to do this with someone else’s breathing so close, especially when that someone else is a person that he's both had sex with and wants to have sex with again soon.  
  
He feels a little like a pathetic high school kid who took an ill-advised chastity promise and now has to live with the consequences.  
  
Michael works his hand like he normally would, but it doesn’t feel right. It feels weirdly hollow, kind of like he’s painting by numbers, and he lets his head fall to his pillow to look at Alex, and finds Alex already looking back at him.  
  
It’s better, but still not enough.  
  
“Alex,” Michael breathes out, staring at him on the bed. “What’re you thinking about?”  
  
“You,” Alex gets out, his voice a tight whining sound. “Us.”  
  
That’ll help. Instead of thinking about getting himself off, the pure mechanics of it, he should be thinking about him and Alex, those memories that make his dick hard, make his blood pump, and make every part of him sensitive and eager.  
  
“Me too,” Michael agrees, pumping his hand faster. “I’m thinking about you in the museum, the way you looked at me after I k-kissed you,” he ekes out, a moan dragged from deep in his chest when he strokes his thumb over the underside of his dick. “ _Shit_ ,” he hisses out.  
  
It's enough for Alex to get on board. “I wanted to pin you to the wall of stars and fuck you right there, even if I’d never…” He breathes out, shakily, and he doesn’t have to say it for Michael to know. Alex would have compromised a perfect first time just to get to destroy some of the UFO Emporium and have Michael because he’d been too damn impatient to wait.  
  
Maybe things would’ve been better if they had.  
  
They’d also probably have been arrested for public indecency and Jesse would still get his way, but that’s not the thought to follow.  
  
No, the thought is the way Alex had grabbed at Michael’s waist, the way he had kissed him like he'd been trying to devour him, and the soft way that Alex had moaned Michael’s name into his lips.  
  
“Fuck,” Michael gasps, when the memory of his thumbs smudged with Alex’s eyeliner hits him, not to mention the way Alex’s fingers had tasted when Michael had sucked them to tease him, tasting of day-old acetone from wiping the varnish away so he could apply a new coat. “I’m gonna…”  
  
“Yeah,” Alex encourages, the pace of his hand faster now, fucking his hand as he watches Michael. “That’s it, Michael, come _on_.”  
  
He doesn’t know when he went from Michael to Guerin back in high school, but he definitely noticed when it had switched back. It’s been recent, since they got back together, and that thought of them changing things and taking a new step is what pushes him over the edge.  
  
Michael moans Alex’s name as he comes all over his hand, collapsing back on the bed. Alex isn’t there yet, but Michael shifts onto his side after he cleans his hand off on a spare t-shirt that’ll end up in the sink.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous,” Michael praises, voice low as he watches Alex’s hands, deft and strong, working over his dick. Alex’s lips are curved up, just the slightest bit, like he already _knows_.  
  
_Bastard_.  
  
“Come on,” Michael encourages, wanting to crawl over onto the other bed, but that’s not what they’re doing. They’re taking it slow. “Alex,” he coaxes, his gaze determined and fixed on him. “Please,” he adds, a hitched breath mingled with the word.  
  
That does it.  
  
It’s handy, knowing that if Michael pleads enough and uses the right tone, that Alex will do anything he wants, including come and choke out Michael’s name on the exhale. Michael lets out a satisfied sound, collapsing back onto his bed now that his work here is done.  
  
Alex does the same, laughing with exhaustion, though there’s pleasure in the sound too. “That wasn’t so bad,” he murmurs, and grins at Michael.  
  
“No, it definitely wasn’t.”  
  
It begins a steady habit. They bring themselves off together and when they want to try and come together, climax at the same time, they invoke memories of their first kiss in the museum and learn with ease how long it takes from the first thought of it to orgasm.  
  
Within two weeks of their new hobby, they give up the ghost and decide to sleep together, falling back into those epic physical sensations that constantly rock his world. When they bring Kyle into the equation, that little old trick comes in handy at least once, so it’s not a waste at all that they developed that little party trick.  
  
Michael doesn’t even think about it being odd until Kyle asks them about it one day at breakfast.  
  
“What’s with you and the museum?” Kyle asks, adding cream to his coffee while Michael works his hand on Kyle’s thigh, thumb teasing the inseam of his jeans, all while he plays footsie with Alex’s calf. “I swear it’s come up three times. Am I that bad in bed that you guys would rather think about old museum artifacts?”  
  
Michael raises a brow at Alex. “So, the girls know, but he doesn’t?”  
  
“We weren’t exactly BFFs,” Alex deadpans, eating his eggs like Michael’s foot isn’t currently massaging his crotch with his sock, which is incredibly rude of him to ignore. He gives Kyle a faintly amused look. “We had our first kiss in the UFO Emporium before we fucked for the first time. When we both want to come without touching one another, that’s what we think about.”  
  
Kyle nods, making a face as he sips his coffee. “So, I can never go to the UFO Emporium again without wanting to fuck one of you,” he says with a thoughtful ‘huh’. “Good to know.”  
  
If that’s supposed to be some kind of threat or complaint, Michael thinks it loses a whole lot of weight when they return to Roswell and Kyle texts him to invite them out to see the new crop circle exhibit.  
  
Michael raises a brow and glances to Alex as he holds up his phone.  
  
There, on Alex’s phone, is the same text.  
  
“You think we can go there without coming in our pants?” Michael jokes.  
  
“I think Kyle’s going to try and _make_ that happen,” Alex replies, but he’s the one texting Kyle back that they’ll both be there at eight and that it’s a date, all while Michael watches Alex take control of the situation in a way that he _definitely_ knows will end well for all of them.  
  
It looks like there’s so much more fodder that the UFO museum can give to them and honestly, Michael is more than okay with bringing Kyle into their little trick. It hasn’t failed yet, and he can’t see it starting now.


End file.
